dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Adam Taurus
Esdeath vs Adam Taurus is Peep4Life's two hundred and tenth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 15! Akame Ga Kill vs RWBY! A follow up of Leone vs Blake Belladonna, can Esdeath avenge the loss of Tatsumi when these two leaders clash? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight ''"Stay right there, human!" "She's armed! Take her-" 'SLASH! ' "FIRE!" '' The sound of dust and bullets clattering off the metal from Esdeath's blade took over the campsite, only followed by cries and howls of pain, preceded by the squelching stabs and slashes. There was to be no mercy. No witnesses. For Esdeath, the only good faunus was a dead faunus. A provoked Adam stormed out of his tent, face to face with his would be exterminator. "You..." trembled Esdeath. Though her trembles were brought on by rage, it still left the tip of her blade wobbling when pointed towards Adam. "It's foolish for a human to have come so far into White Fang territory." Adam said, trying to unsheath his weapon. Quickly, Esdeath shot out a shard of ice that froze around his feet, momentarily trapping him. Esdeath then laid down the body of Tatsumi before Adam, and began to grit her teeth. "You stole my dear Tatsumi. Robbed me of the one person I could ever love..." she clutched the corpse tightly, which became even more tight when Adam spat out a response. "Tatsumi... I could care less. He is a human, and his fate is one you shall soon share." Adam then shot out of his icy restraints, locking blades with the cryokinetic general. "Not just yet, Taurus. In the name of my love, I will see revenge. Tatsumi's death will be answered for!" '''Here we go! ' Swiftly, Adam kicked Esdeath in the gut and knocked her backwards slightly. The general remained on her feet though, and Adam swung in again with a cleave for her ribs. Esdeath redirected the shot, returning a kick of her own to Adam. The pair then seemed to have the same idea as they attacked from range. Gunshots clashed with icy projectiles, which saw Esdeath begin to gain an advantage. She then froze one of Adam's arms to a nearby tree and looked to end the faunus on the spot. Adam ducked, then headbutted Esdeath, cutting her with his horns. He then violently ripped his arm free of the ice and slashed at Esdeath's back. There was contact, though it was only slight. The general leapt back to collect her bearings, but she was given no time by the relentless Adam. "Tell me." Adam said, smashing Esdeath's guard from side to side. "What hurts more? The fact that Tatsumi is dead..." he then had to parry a rage fuelled strike from the lovesick Esdeath. He then reengaged a blade lock, pressing a counter offensive to Esdeath. "Or that his death is a result of your failure..." Adam continued, as he pulled his blade back, to strike through Esdeath's guard. The cryokinetic slid beneath and kicked Adam in the back of the leg. "Both hurt me. But none of it will hurt as much as what I do to you today!" Esdeath's sword then missed Taurus' throat by a hair, as the White Fang member pulled back. Esdeath pursued by firing off an icicle themed projectile which blasted Adam in the chest. The faunus quickly looked up, firing his weapon blindly as a means to disarm the advancing Esdeath. Although the shot connected, Esdeath's other arm caught the blade she dropped, and then immediately looked to decapitate the sadistic faunus once and for all. Adam raised his blade, absorbing the impact as both his weapon and his body began to glow a more brighter red. Esdeath had become acutely aware of the colour change, but she thought little of it, hammering down on Adam's arm with a cuffed fist. She thought Adam was only gritting his teeth at first, but she quickly realised that it was indeed a grin that was growing on his face. As quick as a flash, Adam released an all powerful strike in the form of his semblance. Esdeath had no choice; she was doomed to die without it. She activated her Trump Card. "Mahapadma!" Esdeath ordered, as time and space froze. Adam was no exception, a statue with his outstretched arm, looking to strike down Esdeath. The general grinned. "Gotcha." she then proceeded to slash Adam multiple times, before delivering a sharp kick from the back of her heel onto the faunus' skull. Time began to regain its regular speed, and Esdeath realised she needed to do more to Adam with her remaining advantage. She flicked shards of ice into the shoulders of Taurus before summoning a huge pillar of ice that thumped the White Fang member across the area and through several trees. With time back to normal, Adam tumbled at a brutal speed. Quickly, he planted his blade into the floor and skidded along the floor. Esdeath spiralled towards him as he opened fire. She swiftly blocked the shots, landing at Adam's feet, and then summoning a block of ice up into his chin. Adam staggered backwards, parrying the would be coup de grace. He raised his leg, kicking the general in the chest, but Esdeath reached out with her free arm, trying to freeze Adam. "Typical human." Adam spat, pulling himself back and driving his blade upwards. "Always fighting the unwinnable." he then slammed his blade into Esdeath's, knocking the weapon out of her hand and high into the air. Esdeath elevated herself with a pillar, trying to reach her weapon but Adam was cunning, cutting down the support and bringing Esdeath toppling down. The general summoned an ice sword and repelled Adam's onslaught but the advantage was still with the bull faunus. Adam hammered away, as Esdeath's grip became more and more frail. She swept low, catching Adam in the thigh and allowing herself the chance to kick Adam in the face. The blades clashed and hammered one another relentlessly, as Adam seemed to look for a slash across the face, Esdeath elbowed him away in the chest. The pair now stood several feet away from one another. Adam sheathed his sword, which made Esdeath squint. "This is my chance." she muttered to herself. "For Tatsumi!" she then threw herself forwards, rushing down the faunus. Adam grinned, and then- in a move mirroring the Fall of Beacon- unsheathed his sword and looked to cut down his oncoming foe. Esdeath barely got her ice sword up, but it didn't matter. Adam cut through the weapon and slashed Esdeath deep across the stomach. "No..." she whispered, clutching the wound. As she fell to her knees, Adam stood before her. "For the faunus!" he then plunged his weapon deep into Esdeath's broken heart, killing the general. Sheathing his weapon for a final time, Adam was able to leave the scene. He returned to the ruined camp and rallied the survivors. "Brothers and sisters. ''This ''was a premeditated assault. An assault we will not leave unpunished." he then looked around at his supporters. "So tomorrow, at noon, we strike back. The Capital will fall!" '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Adam Taurus!Category:Peep4Life Category:Sword Fight Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Follow-Up Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights